


the heart of a villain

by RyanHollywood



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Love Confessions, M/M, This fanfiction was sponsored by 2-hour train rides and self-hatred, sounding mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanHollywood/pseuds/RyanHollywood
Summary: Ardyn finally gathers up his courage and asks out Yuuri.





	

"Hahahah!" Ardyn gurgled evilly as he gazed into his evil mirror of evilness that showed Noctis and his guardians having a deep philosophical conversation about Sounding. 

"Those fools don't know what's coming to them. Cluless like mice in a maze, aren't you, Noctis, my sweet prince?" He zoomed into Noctis' chin by putting both fingers onto the mirror and spreading them apart, while grinning from ear to ear.

Another cackle erupted from his stomach, as if he was a ventriloquist about to perform his first show with his puppet Nicki. Everybody would love Nicki and worship her like she was a goddess. Which she would be - Ardyn's inner goddess, that is. 

"Ahhh, I guess I must be hungry," Ardyn hummed and looked at the corner of the mirror, which displayed the time. 

12:24pm.

Nearly time to visit the ice rink that happened to be built right next to his evil lair. 

What was so special about that rink one may wonder. Absolutely nothing, except for the person that regulary came there to practise for the skating championship. 

Yuuri Katsuki. Arguably the love of Ardyn's life. Except Yuuri didn't know that. But things would change today. Yes, today! Today was the day that he was going to confess his feelings to Yuuri and nothing was going to stop him.

But first, a glass of milk with a slice of Maleficent cake to quench his hunger. 

A quick trip downstairs to the bakery (Ardyn happened to have co-founded), a drink of milk and cake later, and he was out of the place, quickly heading to the rink, burping happily as he did so. 

As he finally entered the rink, his eyes immediately fell on Yuuri's graveful form on the ice. He was like a swan that never learned how to swim, but then learned how to glide on the ice instead.  
He was like the booger that Ardyn once sneezed out, which then had accidentally gotten into his mouth, so he had scrambled to spit it out before he swallowed it. Breathtaking. 

He had already planned on how to get on Yuuri's good side. It involved an exhausted Yuuri whom he'd invite to have some katsudon, Yuuri's favorite meal, with, and a candlelight dinner.

Once Yuuri set his sights on Ardyn, he broke out into a smile, waved at him and excitedly yelled, "Ardyn senpai!" 

It warmed Ardyn's cold, undead heart. 

Ardyn waved back and gave Yuuri his patented totally-not-villain-y-but-much-more-civilian smile.

"It's good to see you, Yuuri-kun," Ardyn cooed as soon as Yuri skated to the edge of the rink to greet Ardyn.

"You too, Ardyn senpai." Yuuri. "Seeing you watch me practise my performance every day is the highlight of my day." He quickly turned lowered his head as if embarrassed of what he just said.  
Ardyn playfully ruffled Yuuri's head. 

"Of course I love to see you, Yuuri-kun. At this point I'm probably something like your lucky charm right?"

Ardyn chickled good-naturedly. Which was totally out of character. However, the chickle was reserved for Yuuri and Yuuri only.  
Yuuri's blush deepened and his lips parted in such a way that it made Ardyn want to slobber all over his nose. How delectable!  
This was his chance!

"Can I ask you something?" Ardyn asked seriously.

Yuuri, misinterpreting the mood, immediately tensed up and fidgeted nervously. 

"What is it, Ardyn senpai?" Yuuri asked all katsudon-like. The panic in his eyes reminded Ardyn of his mother and made him anxious too and all of his meticulous planning went out the window.

"Would you like to go out with me? I…. I like you very much Yuuri-kun." Ardyn blushed like a virgin on her second prom night, about to make a move on the prom king, who may or may not be his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand nephew.

Yuuri froze like the ice he was standing on, trying to comprehend what he just heard for a couple of seconds before it came on him like a horny blue whale. 

"…Yes, oh my god. I would like that very much Ardyn senpai!" 

Yuuri's eyes welled up in tears of happiness as Ardyn's hypothetical inner goddess danced with his cold undead heart.

Ardyn wanted to scream and shout in joy but instead all that came out was a tiny squeak as he rushed to pull Yuuri into a kiss. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank not only Lucifer but also Satan for helping me come up with this ship


End file.
